Still waiting
by totallyloud
Summary: Sakura was about to leave and she already told everyone but Sasuke cause she can't seem to contact him. But will Sasuke know it before it's too late! [SasuSaku]r&r...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters...okay??

**Still waiting**

"_Ring. Ring. Riiing…."_

_-_

"Sasuke, answer the damn phone!" Sakura walked back and forth, holding her cellphone to her ear.

-

"_You'll be directed to the messag-"_

_-_

"Ugh!" she flipped closed her phone and threw it on her bed as she also flopped on her bed. "Why isn't he answering?!" she thought out loud.

She looked at her ceiling, it was so silent there.

Then her phone suddenly rang. She sat up and answered it right away.

"Hello?" she said eagerly.

"_Sakura-chan?"_

"Naruto!" she smiled. "I'm glad you called!"

"_Ehehe Well I wanted to call you before you go." _Naruto said from the other line. "_Take care, okay? By the way, have you already talked to Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-teme?"_ He asked.

"Uhm…I met Kakashi-sensei on my way home awhile ago and I told him and he also told me to take care." She smiled. "But Sasuke, I haven't talked to him yet, he's not answering the phone." She frowned slightly.

"_Really? Maybe you should try calling him again, kay?" _

Sakura smiled. "Alright, I will."

"_Okay, that's good! Take care again! Call me, kay? I'll treat you ramen when you come back!"_

She laughed. "Yeah, yeah, sure. But you do know I'm not coming back after two years, right?" she grinned.

"_Aw. That's way too long, Sakura-chan! But at least you're coming back! We'll wait for you 'til then! I'll keep all the coupons I get from Ichiraku so we could use it when you come back!" _he exclaimed.

Sakura's eyes softened and nodded even if Naruto couldn't really see her doing it. "Alright, That's great!! I-I'll miss you guys!" she stuttered as she controlled her tears. "I go to go now! I'm planning on dropping by Ino's shop before I go. I'll call you when I get there, Promise! Bye." She smiled.

"_Alright, I go to go to Ichiraku now, anyway! Ehehe Bye."_

And they hang up.

Sakura opened her phone again and sighed.

"_Ring. Ring. Riiing…."_ The phone rang.

She sighed. "Still not answering…" she muttered.

"_You'll be directed to the messaging system, please leave your message after the beep. __**Beeep**__."_

Sakura frowned and sighed heavily.

* * *

She got up and took her jacket. 

The door chimes sounded as someone entered the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino looked up to see who it was. She smiled as she got up. "Sakura!"

"Ino!" she again controlled her tears as she hugged her bestfriend tightly. "I'll miss you!" she muffled as she faced Ino.

"Me too!" Ino is also controlling her tears but decided to just smile for her friend, cause she knew if she cries Sakura will cry too. "Take care, kay? Just call me when a jerk mess up with you, eh?" she said as she grinned.

Sakura giggled. "Don't worry, I would've kicked his ass already if someone messed up with me." She raised her fist. "But I _will_ call you!" she added.

And they both laughed. "Alright! I'll be waiting!!! Fight!" Ino said as she also raised her fist then hugged Sakura again. "You should go now."

"Yeah! Bye bye!" she waved as she turned around and walked out of the store and turned around again to peek at the glass and waved again to Ino. Ino beamed and waved back happily at her.

Sakura went inside the car. "Umm… excuse me.. Mr. Driver?" she asked the driver. "Could we drop by one last place before we go? It'll just take some minutes! Promise." she pleaded her hands clapped in front of her.

The old man turned to her and smiled. "Sure, Miss Sakura. Where is it?"

She smiled at him gratefully.

-

-

She stood in front at the Hiroshi shrine, eagerly looking around. But no one was there.

-

-

Sasuke shot his eyes open and feeling somewhat weird. He got up from the couch, where he seemed to have fallen asleep at. He had a headache in doing so. He checked his temperature and it seems that he's having a slight fever. "Hn." He scowled.

He looked around; it was dark inside his apartment. Then his eyes fell on his phone, which is lighting on and off. He picked it and flipped it open

"_One unheard voice message."_ It read.

He clicked on it and listened.

"_Um…Sasuke? It's Sakura, can you go to Hiroshi shrine once you hear this? Ehehe Uhm.. That's all. Bye bye. I'll- beep."_ And the message ended.

"Tch." He rubbed his aching head and threw the phone back to the couch. _'Is it important? I'll just call her later._' He thought nonchalantly as he stood up exhaustedly.

He stumbled to his bathroom to see if he has some medicine there. But there was none so he decided to go to the drug store.

* * *

"_I'll-beep! The message has ended." Sakura heard from the other line. _

-

-

_**Ill be waiting.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

* * *

Sasuke got out of the drug store when he saw Naruto which just got out of Ichiraku.

"Dobe." He muttered tiredly.

Naruto looked up. "Teme! There you are! Have you already talked to Sakura-chan? She said she tried calling you many times!" he exclaimed as he went to him and looked at him. "Hey, you look sick? Are you okay, Teme?" He touched Sasuke's forehead. "You're sick!"

"I'm not sick, Dobe." He shoved Naruto's hand away. "And what were you saying about Sakura?" he asked, curious as to why she called and what she needed to tell him.

"Oh that! You haven't talked to her? Why didn't you call her? She'll be leaving today. Her father called her last night and she needed to go to where her parents are for some reason…." He ranted. "She told me that she tried calling you but you weren't answering. And she'll be back after- huh? Where is he?" Naruto looked around but there was no sign of Sasuke anymore.

* * *

Sasuke sprinted, even if he was feeling a terrible headache and feels that he has no more energy anymore. And it seems that he could faint there anytime. 

He stopped and reached for his phone in his pocket, it wasn't there. He reached for it in his other pocket and realized that he left it at the couch. "Damn!" He sighed furiously as he looked around and rushed to the shrine.

_Sasuke? It's Sakura, can you go to Hiroshi shrine once you hear this? Ehehe Uhm..That's all. Bye bye. I'll-_

He turned around the corner.

-

-

Sakura looked around anxiously, clutching her phone.

"Miss Sakura, I think we should get going now." The driver bowed and went to her.

She bit her lip and looked around once more. "Um… Just one more minute, okay?" she pleaded. "After a minute, we'll go, Mr. Driver!" she assured him and smiled worriedly and looked around again.

"Alright." The driver said because he somewhat feels that it was really is important to Sakura what she was waiting for.

After a minute have passed as she said, he was still not there. _'He's not coming.'_ She told herself as she smiled sadly and bowed her head.

She lifted her head. "Okay, we could go now Mr. Driver! A promise is a promise!" she forced a smile as she walked and looked at the shrine one last time.

'_He's such a jerk._' She thought and laughed lightly, she felt a teardrop fell and bit her lip. She then entered the car hesitantly.

The driver watched her sadly and sighed and also went inside the car and drove. He could've allowed her to stay longer but she might miss the flight and that can't happen.

Sakura looked through her window and saw nothing but the wind, blowing the leaves gently. She smiled and turned her head in front and nodded at the driver.

The driver nodded back and started the car.

-

-

Unknown to Sakura the moment she turned away and the car left, Sasuke arrived at the shrine panting heavily, catching his breath. He closed his eyes for awhile.

And he put his hands on his knees for support as he vigorously looked around, still breathing heavily and soaked in his sweat. "Shit! –breath-" he cursed as he looked around again and saw that there wasn't anyone there anymore.

He leaned his back at the statue in front of the shrine as he slid down on the ground, still panting heavily.

He ran his hand through his hair irately as he shut his eyes close. He sighed heavily.

"Shit. Shit. Shit…." he muttered over and over as he slightly banged his head over and over too at was he was leaning.

And it started raining.

Sakura looked outside the window of the car, slightly tracing the raindrops. _"Sasuke…" _she watched the rain falling.

'_It seems that sky is crying for me.'_ She thought and smiled sadly.

Sasuke looked up as he felt the raindrops. "Hn." he felt the drops on his palm.

He staggered as he got up, soaked in the rain.

* * *

AN: So i revised this story. Hope there are no mistakes anymore..ehehe. please r&r thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters…okay??

* * *

**Still waiting**

_**Chapter 2**_

Nineteen-year old Sakura flipped closed her phone and bit her lip, excited. She got down from the escalator in the airport and inhaled the fresh air and smiled happily. It's been two years seen she left the place.

"Miss Sakura, are you sure you'll be okay now?" her driver went to her and asked her worriedly.

Sakura turned to him and grinned as she put on her shades and waved him off. "Don't worry, Mr. Driver! I'll be alright now! I promise!" she pushed him towards the other side.

"O-oh! B-but-"

"No buts! I'll be fine, okay?" she exclaimed. She stopped. "Oh by the way, Mr. Driver, can you just bring my bags at my old apartment, you remember it, right? Alright, Thanks!" she didn't gave him a chance to answer her as she walked away lowering her cap and wearing her jacket as a disguise.

Mr. Driver, as Sakura calls him, nodded unsurely even if she couldn't see him.

She made her way towards the crowd. Then she turned around and grinned, showing him a piece sign then waved him goodbye. She lowered her cap again and resumed her walking.

The driver smiled knowingly and bowed to her. After almost two years of being with Sakura, he treated her like his granddaughter but still respect her as to being her personal driver for a long time.

* * *

Sakura smiled excitedly as she walked through the streets of Konoha. "I'm glad to be back here again!!" She muttered happily as she looked around. 

'_Hm. Seems that nothing much has changed here!' _she thought as she turned around to observe everything around her as someone familiar caught her eyes from the groups of people she passed by.

-

Someone _really_ familiar to her. _'Black spiky hair? It couldn't be…?'_ she thought as her feet moved on impulse. She didn't know why but she hoped it was really _him_. She couldn't explain how she felt on the thought of seeing him again. But when she reached the place she just saw him, he was gone.

-

'_What? Was it really __**him**__?'_ she thought as her eyebrows furrowed. And she eagerly looked around again that she didn't notice someone walking behind her.

_**BAM!**_

"Ow!" she rubbed her butt. _'Oh man!'_ She looked around and sighed. _'Ugh! Oh well, I'll just see him when I see him!'_ she thought casually feeling a little down. She stood up. "Sorry. I wasn't looking." She bowed and looked at the one she bumped into. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed an _'o'_ shape.

She slowly raised her hand and pointed at him. "Y-Y-YOU?! Naruto!!!" she exclaimed.

Naruto looked at her. "Huh?" he didn't recognize her at first then she took off her cap and glasses. "O-O-Oh!! Sakura-chan! Why didn't I notice! Pink hair!" he pointed at her now long hair.

Sakura grinned at him excitedly and gave him a piece sign.

"W-what?! A-am I dreaming?? Pinch me if I'm dreaming!" he rubbed his eyes many times. And she pinched him. "Ow!"

"What? You told me to pinch you!" she laughed.

"Oh yea. I guess I did. Ehehe" He scratched his head. "But THAT MEANS…. I'm not dreaming! You're really here, Sakura-chan!! When did you come back? Why didn't you tell us you were coming back already?!" he ranted.

Sakura sweat-dropped but then smiled. She missed him, all of them. She missed everything in Konoha. "Just this morning….and uh… I wanted to surprise all of you!" she grinned and controlled her tears. "I miss all of you! I'm so happy right now!" she hugged him lightly.

"Ehehe It's good that you- Woah! Look who I just saw!!!" he yelled.

Sakura looked up at him. "Huh? Who?"

"Sasuke-teme!" he called out loudly.

'_What?'_ Sakura's eyes widened as everything went slow motion for her as her head turned around in reflex to see _him_ the moment she heard Naruto. "Sasuke…" she whispered lightly her breath caught in her throat.

"What, Dobe-?" Sasuke walked towards them, hands in his pocket. He then noticed Sakura and it made him stop dead on his tracks.

The world seemed to stop for a minute.

"Wow! What a great coincidence, we're all here!" Naruto brought them back from their own worlds. "Why don't we have a Team 7 reunion?! I'll treat you all to Ichiraku, I have coupons here!!" he exclaimed happily showing the bunch of his coupons.

Sasuke stared at Sakura. Sakura instantly looked away from Sasuke. "Wow! That's a great idea, Naruto!" she smiled at him. "Let's invite Kakashi-sensei!" she flipped her phone. She smiled at Naruto then to Sasuke.

She saw that Sasuke was still looking at her keenly. "What?" she asked and smiled. "You missed me that much?" she said jokingly.

Sasuke scowled and looked away. "Hn."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him then looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke then to her and just shrugged.

Sakura smiled, what they didn't see is the sadness in it. She did't want anyone to see that she sudenly felt sad.

* * *

"Woah! I'm so full! I missed this ramen so much! Thanks, Naruto!" Sakura said as she finished eating and put down her chopsticks. 

"That's no problem, Sakura-chan! I told yah I keep the coupons here for you when you come back!" he exclaimed as he gobbled his _tenth_ bowl of ramen. He then looked at them. "W-wait! You just said that you and Teme just talked _twice_ those whole_ two_ years since you left?!" he yelled as he swallowed his food.

'_And I didn't even think that was called a talk.'_ Sakura thought as she glanced at Sasuke for a sec then hit Naruto in the head with her fist. "Naruto, don't talk when your mouth is full. And yeah, we were both kinda busy.. you see…" she reasoned out.

"Anyway, Kakashi-sensei! Don't tell me you're still hooked up in _that _book of yours." She pointed at Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise.

Kakashi looked up from his book and grinned at her. "Why do you think I'll stop reading this, Sakura-chan?" he teased. Sakura just rolled her eyes and laughed lightly.

"Sakura-chan! You're changing the subject here!" Naruto pointed at her.

"W-what?! I'm n-not!" She stuttered. Sasuke glanced at her. She anxiously looked around and stood up. "I think I should get home now and fix my things! It's getting late already." She immediately stated.

"Okay, why don't you walk her home, Sasuke?" Kakashi suggested.

Sakura mouth dropped and she immediately sat back. "Uh… I don't think so…" she said uneasily and thought of a reason way out. "Cause I got to…."

Sasuke stood up from his seat. They all stared at him.

"…..to the grocery store." She finished as she looked up at Sasuke. She looked at Naruto and Kakashi and they waved at her. "…Umm…Oookay…. I guess he could come with me…?" she said unsurely.

'_Great. I have to go to the Grocery store for no reason! And with him! And I don't know why I feel uneasy of thinking about that!'_ she thought. _'Am I avoiding having a conversation with him? Nah!' _she shook her head.

'_Well, I could do some grocery cause I'm sure there isn't anything there to eat in my apartment.'_ She thought optimistically and sighed heavily as she turned around.

"Oh by the way, don't tell anyone yet that I'm here already, okay? Bye bye!" she waved at Naruto and Kakashi, who nodded at her, and started walking with Sasuke to the store.

* * *

It was dark already. Sakura went out of the grocery store and went to Sasuke who was waiting outside. They haven't talked to each other even when they got to the grocery store, Sakura tried to talk but seems to lost her voice when she's going to. 

Sakura forced a smile and opened her mouth to talk to him. But Sasuke already started walking ahead of her.

The smile on her face was immediately washed away. She stared at him unbelievingly_. 'What the-' _she thought as her eyebrows furrowed. She inhaled heavily and followed him.

She caught up with him. She inhaled deeply and controlled herself. She tried to smile and talk to him again. "So how have you all been since I left?" she tried starting a conversation.

Sasuke paused and slightly looked at her side but not really at her. "Fine." He stated and started walking again.

Sakura sighed and gave up. "Alright! What is wrong with you?! I'm the one that should be mad here!! But you're the one acting so angry and all!!" she exclaimed as she stomped her way in front of him.

Sasuke sighed and stared at her. "So you're mad at me? Why were you avoiding me?"

"What?" she asked in a whisper then looked away. "I-I'm not."

Sasuke stared at her for a minute. "You're lying." He muttered.

Sakura stared at him unbelievingly. She sighed deeply. "Alright, you wanna know the truth? I am. I am _mad_ at you!! Is that what you wanted to hear?! Huh?! I'm really _mad_ at _you_!!" she said controlling her tears that were threatening to fall.

There was silence as the wind blew. Sasuke just stared at her, don't know what to say.

She sighed. "I waited then, and it hurt me. But I'm not gonna wait for you anymore, so you don't need to worry now." She assured him. But inside saying those words, hurt her more. A teardrop fell, she immediately wiped it away.

Sasuke opened his mouth to talk but couldn't think of a thing to say. "Look….I ca-"

She turned her back at him. "It's okay. We're still friends, I know." She smiled sadly as they reached her apartment, she went to the door. "I'll forget about everything and I'm sure you will too." She stated but not looking at him and opened her door.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. Was he going to let her go again? He so badly wanted to tell her that he did come that day. But it was just not his nature to do. "Sakura…"

Sakura paused, waiting for what he will say but she didn't hear another word from him. She sighed and smiled sorrowfully. "I'll see you tomorrow." She stated as she closed her door, not even looking at him.

Sasuke didn't get the chance to stop her as she already closed the door. He scowled and controlled himself from breaking the _damn_ door.

-

"_I waited then, and it hurt me. But I'm not gonna wait for you anymore, so you don't need to worry now."_

-

"_I'll forget about everything and I'm sure you will too."_

-

Her words repeated in his head. He sighed furiously and shut his eyes. "Shit." He ran a hand through his hair.

He was angry. But not at her. He was angry at himself for being such an idiot.

-

_Watching her leave him._

-

_Letting her go for the second time. _

_-_

He just stared at her door for _who-knows-how-long_ 'til he got tired and realized that she isn't coming back if he continued glaring at it. "Tch." He turned around and started walking to _who-knows-where _his feet will bring him.

-

Sakura stared at her window and was surprised as she saw Sasuke walking away from her apartment when she left him there for some minutes already. She eagerly stood up as she watched him, tears forming in her eyes_. "Why…?"_

She hated herself for saying those things to him. She didn't know why she said what she just said to him, maybe all the emotions bottled up in her just exploded then.

A tear fell as she watched him leave. Leave her. She reached out for him through her window. _"Sasuke…." _

It happened again. She repeated the thing she did the day she left._ But this time he was there. _

_-_

_She can see him, but she didn't do a thing to stop him from going away._

_-_

* * *

_**Cccccccccccccccc**_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

**_Cccccccccccccccc_**

* * *

AN: okay that's it…. I don't know if it's okay… but it's okay for me…ehehe anyway the lyrics above is some part of Avril Lavigne's song When You're gone from her latest album….. just thought I put it.. ehehe so yea…reviews please….I think there'll be another chapter…I just think… really don't know…ehehe 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters…okay??

**Still waiting**

_**Chapter 3**_

_But this time he was there._

_She can see him but she didn't do a thing to stop him from going away._

Sakura watched him go. "Don't…" she whispered as she continued staring, her other hand reaching out to him also. She wiped her tears.

She thought for a minute then immediately stood up from her window and rushed to her door. She reached for it but paused when she was an inch from holding it and bursting it open.

-

-

Sasuke turned to look through her window, hoping she would be there.

He hesitantly turned around and wanted to knock at her door but stopped, something in his self stopped him. He shook his head. "Nah. I shouldn't, she's already mad at me… It's like putting fuel to a fire…" he muttered as he turned back around.

He sighed despairingly and assumed that she was already resting.

He looked down. He kicked a rock furiously then looked at the stars in the sky. _'What do I need to do?!'_ he asked desperately.

-

-

She looked at it doubtfully then shook her head. "_I shouldn't…"_ she held her hands to her chest as she turned around and flopped on her bed.

She sighed as she looked at her ceiling their _little_ fight, if you would call it little, still fresh in her mind. _'What am I doing?! I'm really out of my mind!'_ she thought as she turned on her sides on her bed. She saw the picture on her bedside table.

She left it when she left Konoha. It was a picture of Team 7. She reached out for it. It was really precious to her. She traced everyone in it with her fingers. Then it stopped at Sasuke. She sighed heavily and returned it back. She lied back on her back.

'_I told him that we should forget already, and that's what I'll do.'_ She made up her mind as she went under her covers. _'I should sleep for now for a big day tomorrow, I'll visit Ino and the others!'_ she tried thinking of other things so she could start in _forgetting_.

She closed her eyes.

-

-

Sasuke was lying on his couch facing the ceiling, he's still sleeping there even if he has a more comfortable bed waiting for him at his bedroom. Even if he's rich and all, inheriting all the Uchiha riches, he decided to live in a simple apartment. He didn't really care about any of it. Cause it seems like certain someone is all that has occupied his head everytime. Wonder who that is?

He sighed heavily, a hand behind his head, still facing the ceiling. His other hand flipping close and open his cellphone over and over. He paused and looked at it.

"_Um…Sasuke? It's Sakura, can you go to Hiroshi shrine once you hear this? Ehehe Uhm.. That's all. Bye bye. I'll- beep." _

He scowled. He didn't erase that message. It was still on his phone, something was stopping him from erasing it. Reminding him of _that_ day.

"Tch." He closed his phone and threw it at the other side of the couch, it bounced as it hit the cushion. "So annoying." He muttered as he closed his eyes and decided to sleep it all off for now.

-

-

"Ugh!" Sakura threw off her covers, revealing her annoyed face, hair all over it. She didn't seem to get a tiny bit of sleep from last night. Well, she did for a few minutes but it was morning then.

She sighed despairingly and flopped back down to her bed, whining. "Nooo! Why can't I sleep?! And it's morning now!!!" she whined as she wriggled on her bed.

She slightly hit her head with her pillow. She sighed heavily. "It's alright, I'll just get back my sleep, maybe later." She got out of bed and rubbed her eyes.

"…Fight…" she raised her fist lazily as she entered her bathroom, half asleep.

-

-

Sasuke came out of the bathroom. He just took a shower before he goes out. He put on a shirt and pants and didn't make any efforts in combing his hair. He just ran a hand through it, thinking it was already enough.

He was headed to his door on his way out when his phone suddenly rang.

-

-

Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha, on her way to surprise Ino. She didn't really know was she was feeling at the moment.

Sure she was really excited in seeing her bestfriend and other friends again and can stay with them with a long time. But something was nagging her sane mind making it _insane_. It was a feeling of loneliness. Longing. _Guilt_…? An image of Sasuke last night appeared in her head. She immediately dismissed it.

'_No. No. No… What am I feeling?!'_ she thought as she placed her hands in her chest. She sighed. "Maybe I'll just talk to him again later." She muttered. "Yosh!" she silently encouraged herself.

The same time, she saw Sasuke walking along from the other side, on his phone.

She turned around anxiously. "When I said _later_ I didn't mean _now_!!" she whispered helplessly, a little nervous as she slowly turned back around to meet _him_.

"No. What?!" Sasuke yelled at the other line of the phone then he noticed Sakura, he paused and looked at her for a while. "Yes. Yeah, I'll just talk to you later." He flipped close his phone.

Sakura bit her lip as she felt Sasuke's gaze on her. "I…uh… I… last ni-"

"Sakura." Sasuke cut her off.

Sakura sighed desperately. "Look, Sasu-"

"Sakura? Is that you?!" she was cut off again but this time it was none other than her bestfriend.

Sakura's eyes widened at the voice as she turned around to meet Ino. "What- Ino!!!!!" she rushed to her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!!!"

Ino smiled and hugged her back then she hit Sakura on the head with her fist.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for!" Sakura rubbed her head.

"Why didn't you tell me you were already here?!"

"Oh! I was kinda gonna surprise you guys!... ehehe." Sakura scratched her head.

"Yea. I was really surprised!" Ino said sarcastically. Sakura stuck out her tongue to her.

"Hey, Sasuke, you're here too?!" she just noticed him then she raised an eyebrow at Sakura. "I know! Why don't we have a get together with the others?!" Ino suggested with a grin.

"Yeah! That would be great! I'll treat you all!" Sakura stated. _'Maybe I'll just talk to him some other time.' _She thought.

"So you're rich now?" Ino teased her.

"Uh…Nah! Not really! I just saved my allowances since I left here! Ehehe!" she grinned and gave a piece sign.

"Cool!"

-

-

-

"Wow! Everyone's here!!!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked around. All who was in their batch went.

"Yeah… I guess you're right! I'll uh… just go there to the girls…" Sakura forced a laugh as she peeked at her wallet to see if she had the money to pay all _they_ were gonna eat. She sweat dropped. She sighed, relieved. Good thing her money was just enough to feed them all.

-

-

She went to sit with the girls. Hinata, Tenten and Ino. "Hey!!!!" she exclaimed as she sat and chatted with them about the happenings when she was gone. They laughed as they related the funny events and joked around.

-

-

Meanwhile at the other table…

"What?!" Naruto immediately swallowed his steak, or rather the steak he stole from someone.

"Oi! Naruto! That was my steak!!!" Kiba shouted furiously as Akamaru barked at him.

Shino just watched them as he checked at his bugs and just ignored them and started eating.

"Sheesh! Troublesome people. I really shouldn't have come here. That troublesome woman…" Shikamaru trailed off as he felt Ino's stare at his back.

"Munch. Munch. It's not really bad here, Shikamaru, there's so many food here!" Chouji dug in his food.

"Oh! The youths of today! There should not be any fight in front of the food!" Lee said dramatically with teary eyes. "Anyway, I'm really glad Sakura-san is back now!" he sniffed.

"Hn." Neji sliced his steak and ate, thinking it is better to just ignore those people he was with.

"Shut up guys! I'm talking to Teme here!" Naruto shouted at the others as he gulped down his water.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only response.

"Teme! Did you already tell Sakura-chan?" he exclaimed.

"Not yet." He continued eating as he glanced at Sakura who was laughing with the other girls. At the same time, Sakura also glanced at him. They were surprised to see they were looking at one another. And Sakura was the one who immediately looked away.

Sasuke sighed.

Naruto looked at the both of them helplessly. "When are you leaving anyway?"

"Tomorrow night."

"What!? When will you tell her then?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

Sasuke sighed helpessly. "I don't know. I'll just find the right time… I guess." He muttered and shrugged nonchalantly.

-

-

"Oh! I know! Why don't we have a welcome back celebration for Sakura?!" Ino exclaimed happily.

"I think that is a good idea." Hinata agreed.

"Yea! That would be great!" Tenten clapped her hands.

Sakura looked at them uneasily. "Uh…You don't need to… I uh… I don't have something to wear for that…" she stated. "… and there's no place to held it…?"

"Don't worry just leave it all to us!" Ino grinned at her.

-

-

"Hey guys!" Ino stood up to call out to the boys. "We're having a welcome celebration for Sakura!!!" she announced happily, she really liked this kind of things.

The boys sighed resignedly. But one of them grinned.

Naruto nudged Sasuke and looked at him knowingly.

"Hn."

"When is it?!" Naruto yelled.

"Tomorrow night!"

"Cool!" Naruto jumped up from his seat, giving the girls a thumbs up.

-

-

"What's with him?" Sakura muttered.

The others just shrugged at her.

"Ooookay then…." She sighed as she leaned back on her seat, taking a little peek at Sasuke. Not knowing he also looked at her the moment she looked away from him.

_Is fate really playing with them?! _

* * *

_**Cccccccccccccccc**_

_This is not your ordinary  
No ordinary love  
I was not prepared enough  
To fall so deep in love  
This is not your ordinary  
No ordinary love  
You were the first to touch my heart  
And everything right again with your extraordinary love_

* * *

**AN:** sooooo…that's it… Watch out for the next chapter!!! Will they even get the chance to even talk?! And is Sasuke going anywhere?! Noo! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Do not own.

**Still waiting**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Sakura! You can come out now!" Ino shouted impatiently, tapping her heels on the floor, arms crossed. She was waiting _for who-knows-how long_ already!

There was silence for a while before Sakura answered. "Uh… I don't think-"

"C'mon! You're acting like a shy person there…not!" Ino laughed out loud, teasing Sakura.

"Shut up, Ino!" Sakura muffled a response from inside the room.

"Get out now! If you're still not out here in 3 seconds I'll _get_ you out myself!!!" Ino warned her like a pesky mother, hands on her waist even though Sakura couldn't _see_ her.

"You're like my mom!" Sakura yelled back, laughing.

"_One_!" Ino ignored her and started counting out loud, grinning. She knew Sakura very well. She definitely will come out before she counts three.

"…Wait! Uh… I don't think this dress fits me! The sides are a little-" Sakura answered an excuse but was cut off by Ino.

"You are so _not_ making any excuses to _not_ get out there, Sakura! _Two_!" Ino continued, looking at her nails while waiting for Sakura to get out already.

Sakura frowned and sighed as she immediately stumbled out as Ino took a deep breath ready to attack. She knew that she should just go out before Ino _makes_ her go out.

"Honestly! Are you waiting for snow to come before you come out ther- At last!" Ino paused her ranting and clapped her hands triumphantly as she looked at Sakura. "I'm such a great dress picker, aren't I?!" she grinned as she tugged at Sakura's dress. It was a white off-shoulder dress that flows until her heels and has glittery silver patterns on it.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Sakura waved her off jokingly and started walking ahead.

"Just admit it!" Ino laughed cheerfully as she walked beside Sakura. She, was wearing a green spaghetti strap one with white flower designs.

They laughed as they made their way downstairs where the party will be held and where everyone was.

-

-

"Woah! How did you get to rent this place?!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed at the same time as they looked around in awe at the not-so-small, not-so-big space in front of them with some decorations. The others also agreed.

Everyone was there already. Tenten and Hinata, wearing also pretty dresses, were standing beside Neji and the other boys, who were wearing also formal suits of their own.

"Well, It was my mother's friend's…uh…brother's wife or was it his sister's husband?..." she paused to think as the others watched her and tilted their heads. "Oh well! I think it's a long story! Let's just say a family friend of ours!!" Ino grinned and waved them off. Then immediately glared at Shikamaru who muttered something about being troublesome again.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "We shouldn't have asked." She muttered then laughed lightly. "Anyway, Ino, don't you think this is too much of a big party for welcoming me back?" she asked out of the blue, feeling somewhat anxious.

"What are talking about?! You didn't spend your birthdays here with us for the past two years! So this is like _past-birthday-party_-welcome celebration!!!" Ino stated in a cheery mood. "Right, guys?" she asked the others.

"Yeah!" the others cheered, Naruto's voice the most heard of all of course.

Sakura looked at them and her eyes softened. "Aw…-sniff- I really missed times like this with you guys while I was away… –sniff- You guys didn't have to!!!" she said dramatically, faking a cry.

"What do you mean?! You have to pay us for this when you get rich someday!!!" Ino stated as she slightly patted Sakura's back.

"WHAT?!" Sakura scowled as they all laughed at her face, making her laugh along with them.

"What?! Was my face funny?!" Sakura scolded them then after laughed along with them. She didn't notice a certain _someone, _a raven haired boy in particular, was watching her, looking closely at her laughing face.

Well, she _did_ notice it cause she immediately turned to look but to only see that no one there. _'Sasuke…?'_ she thought as she immediately looked around. _'Was it just my imagination?' _her brows furrowed.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Let's eat now!" she heard Naruto call out to her, seems the other left for the tables already while she was looking around. She took one last glance at where Sasuke was standing just a while ago.

"Uh…Yeah! I'm getting hungry already!" she answered as she proceeded to the tables and rubbed her tummy as she met with the others and looked around. She shook her head. _'Why am I looking for him anyway?!' _she thought but nevertheless looked one last time.

She looked around the table.

Chouji was munching on his food again for what seemed like forever. Beside was Ino, who was shaking Shikamaru scolding him and ranting about other _things_ that seems troublesome for him, while Shikamaru just chose to resume his sleep and ignore the _troublesome woman_, as he says. Sakura giggled. _'Those two! They really are some weird couple!! Chouji's right to just ignore them and his idea of ignoring them__** is**__ eating! Well, I couldn't blame him! Haha. '_

On the other side, Hinata sweat-dropped as she was squeezed in between Naruto and Kiba who seems to be quarreling about every single thing they saw, which didn't seem needed to fight about. Sakura shook her head. _'Maybe it's just really their nature to fight with each other! They really are such a pain! Poor, Hinata!'_

She then turned to Neji and Tenten, who were talking about _who-knows-what_! _'What?! What happened while I was away? And they didn't even tell me!'_ she exclaimed in her thoughts. _'Well, it was obvious from the start anyway._' she shrugged.

'_Hm. No sign of Sasuke yet.'_ She thought jadedly as she looked around more. There beside Neji was Lee who was ranting about the never-ending _power_ _of youth again_ or something about his undying devotion. Beside him sat Shino who seems to be _pretending_ to listen to him. Shino just busied himself with other things than to listen to Lee. _'Who would want to listen to that talk anyway?' _Sakura giggled slightly then she noticed something.

'_Then where is Sasuke? He didn't even come here? I'm sure I saw him awhile ago.'_ She wondered as she sighed and decided to eat already and sat beside Naruto.

-

-

"Wow, delicious!" Naruto stated as he ate the _oh-so-many-delicious_ dishes in front of them.

"How many times do I have to this say to you, Naruto? Don't talk when your mouth is full!" Sakura hit him in the head.

"Ow! Well, I already forgot it since you were gone for two years, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned then laughed.

Sakura laughed lightly. "Really now…" she said not really believing him. "…by the way, did Sasuke… came?" she asked all of a sudden. It's really bugging her. She had to ask where the _hell_ that Uchiha is.

Naruto gulped before he answered. "Teme?! Of course! He was just here a while ago!" Naruto looked around. "Uh…yeah! I think he just answered a call outside." He remembered.

"Oh." Sakura didn't know what to say more_. 'What a long call to take though.'_ She thought.

"Why?" Naruto took a bite again as he turned to her.

"Huh?...Uh, Nothing. Just wondering." She took a sip at her water as she tried to sound that it was just nothing.

'_He hasn't told her yet?' _Naruto nodded. "Hm. Okay. Well, if you want to talk to him, Sakura-chan, I think he went there." He pointed outside.

"No! I don't need to talk to him!...I was just…just looking for him. I don't even know what to say to him." She muttered the last two sentences to herself than to Naruto. She then busied herself in eating.

After some minutes…..

Sakura slammed her hands on the table making her glass shake a little. Naruto looked at her questionably. Sakura looked at him, startled also at her own actions her eyes widened. "I um… I gotta go to the bathroom…" she stated quickly as she got out of her sit and wandered off.

"But Sakura-chan…" Naruto called out. "…the bathroom's over… there…" he trailed off as he pointed at the other side of where Sakura was heading to. He stared at her, confused. Then just shrugged and resumed eating.

-

-

Sakura stomped her way outside. She didn't even know where she as going or what she's mad about. She paused as she looked around. "Oookay… Why am I outside?! I'm not looking for him!" she stated as she turned around ready to go back when she was forced to stop when she heard _his_ voice.

She walked to some bushed to take a peek.

"Yeah. I'll go there." It _was_ him. He was standing in front of a fountain with lights, wearing a black suit. _What a beautiful thing to see. _Sasuke flipped closed his phone.

Sakura peeked a little more but was startled as Sasuke heard a rustle and turned to her. So she…_fell _on the ground… ouch.

_**BAM!**_

Sasuke stared at her. Sakura shut her eyes close and silently scolded herself for being foolish in front of him. "Why are you here?" she heard him ask.

Sakura sighed as she stood up and dusted her dress. "I was just… to the bathroom! Yeah, I was going to the bathroom!" she answered, nodding.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. Sakura knew that Sasuke is aware that the bathroom was _inside_ and not _outside_, where _he_ was. But he just nodded at what she said.

There was a moment of silence. Sakura sighed and bit her lip as she walked to him and sat beside him in front of the fountain.

Sasuke glanced at her, waiting for what she was about to say.

Sakura looked down. _What was she going to say anyway_? "Uhm…I… We're… _friends_, right?" she said those words. Yes, _just_ friends, now they are, the words that somehow made a pang in her heart, every time she says it to him or more to herself.

Sasuke clutched something in his pocket tightly and sighed as he stood up. He maintained his composure and stayed silent for awhile.

Sakura instantly looked up at his back. She also bit her lip as she looked away, tears threatening to fall. _'Sasuke…' _she clutched her dress.

Sasuke glanced at her a little. He sighed deeply and inclined his head. "…Yeah." He started walking.

Sakura felt a tear fall as she heard him. Was that really the answer she was waiting for?

Of course it was the right answer. But why does it hurt _so much_…to hear him say that?

She wiped her tears as she watched him, letting him leave her _again_. She wanted to stop him, to call out to him but her body doesn't seem to respond to her. Or was it her mind telling her _not to_?

-

-

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "Tch. Still not answering." he kicked a rock furiously as he stood there among many people. He wanted to talk to her. So he dialed again.

-

Sakura was curled up at the corner of the room in the hotel were the party was held. She excused herself from the others telling them she'll just get something in the room.

She just didn't want to show them the tears that she can't control anymore. Even if she wiped them so many times already it just keep falling and falling until she just let it flow, ruining her make up.

She didn't care. She doesn't know what she was caring about anymore. She didn't even notice her phone ringing continuously for the past minutes.

It was after some more minutes before she noticed it and reached out for it and opened it. '_Sasuke calling…' _it read.

She sighed and put it down, fingers shaking. She looked away from it and tried to ignore it. But it kept on ringing more.

She gulped as she shut her eyes close feeling her tears fall again. She glanced at it again and bit her lip. She thought for a while. _Does she want to hear him again? What will she say to him? What will he say to her? _She stared at the phone.

Of course, she wanted to hear him again. She doesn't care what he will say or what she should say, she just wanted to talk to him.

She wiped her tears as she quickly flipped it open and held it to her ears. "He-hello..?" then she stared at it.

"_Beeep Beep beep." _Was heard from the other line.

-

Sasuke flipped close his phone and sighed. "No answer." He sighed.

His phone suddenly rang as he quickly answered it. "Hello?"

-

Sakura brought down her phone from her ear. "Busy…" she muttered. She tried to call him but it was busy now.

She sighed. What was he going to tell her? She looked at her phone. '_One voicemail message unheard' _it says

She quickly clicked it and listened.

-

Sakura ran to where the others were. "Naruto!" she ran up to him. "-wher-breath- where's Sasuke going -breath-?!"

… _I'm at the Izanagi bus station. Come if you want. I'll wait for you. -Beep-_

_Sakura didn't need to ask who that was cause she knew just by hearing, it was him. It was Sasuke._

"Wait! I remember this it was like when you were leaving! Sasuke asked me and when I told him, he came to look for-"

"Wait, wait! What? He came then?!" Sakura cut him off not believing what the blonde just said.

"Teme didn't tell you?! Yeah he was sick then but he tried to come. Anyway, he said he'll be going to some village where he will-huh? Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked around. He scratched his head.

"Is this déjà vu?!" he exclaimed as his brows furrowed. Yes, it happened already but this time it was Sakura. Naruto shrugged and chuckled. "Goodluck guys…" he muttered.

"Oh yeah! Wait up Sakura-chan!!!" he called out as he threw something to her. Sakura turned around and caught it.

"What's this?!" she shouted as she looked at the white box with a silver ribbon.

"It's from Teme!!!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura clutched it. "Thanks! See yah!!" she called out as she rushed outside. Naruto grinned and gave her a thumbs-up.

-

Sasuke closed his phone. He clenched his phone then sighed in relief and smirked as he slung his suit over his shoulder.

He opened his phone

-

Sakura paused and looked around. '_Where's Izanagi bus station anyway?!_' she thought as her brows furrowed.

She felt for her phone. Oh right, she was wearing a_ dress_. She shut her eyes close as she breathed. "No!! I left it!!!" she turned to ask the people around her where the bus station is.

-

"Hn. She's still not answering." Sasuke sighed.

"Dobe….where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he decided to call Naruto.

-

Sakura paused as she reached the bus station and looked around.

"_Ding dong. Attention. To all passengers the bus is about to leave. Attention all passengers must get in the bus…." _Was heard as she immediately ran around looking for him.

"Sas -breath- suke…Sasuke…!" she called out while panting as she still looked around.

"…_the bus is already leaving. Ding dong."_

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt panic inside her as she saw the bus move. Her feet instantly rushed and looked at the windows to check. She peeked at window by window. Still no sign of him. She continued looking until the bus had already gone.

She just stood there helplessly, staring at the empty space in front of her. She felt a tear fell and she immediately wiped it away. Another tear fell. Then another. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she sunk down to the ground.

She clutched at her dress. Her feet were hurting. Her head was hurting. But something hurts the most for her right now. She held her trembling hands near her chest. Then she remembered the box she held that Naruto threw at her. She was still holding it, not aware she was.

She sniffed and wiped her tears as she opened it. A letter fell. She picked it up and read it.

_I'm glad you're back._

_I'm sorry for making you wait then, for hurting you._

_So to make up for it, I'll just wait for you_

_until you come back… to me._

_Sasuke_

She bit her lip as tears wear threatening to fall again. She laughed lightly as a tear fell. "How can you wait for me now…? Where are you anyway…"

She covered her mouth as tears flowed, her other hand reached out for the gift. It was a ring tied onto a necklace. She raised it. Her eyes widened as she what was written inside the ring.

…_I love you…_

She lowered her head as she sobbed again.

"Sasu..ke…Sasuke… Sasuke…" she cried, clutching the necklace.

She immediately wiped her tears as she heard footsteps. She didn't want to look up, whoever that was. She must've looked like a mess right now. She just stared at the person's shoes waiting for what she or he will tell her or just waiting for who that was to walk away.

But no words were said as silence enveloped them. Sakura was getting irritated at whoever that person was so she didn't care if she looked messed up then as she immediately looked up.

But her words were caught up in her throat and her eyes widened as she saw who that was.

"You called me?" she heard him ask.

"_Sasuke…?" _She rubbed her eyes. He was _still_ there. Standing in front of her looking away, one hand shoved in his pocket other one holding his suit over his shoulder. Standing there like nothing happened.

And they just stayed like that for some minutes. Sakura staring at Sasuke. Sasuke just standing in front of her.

'_What?! Was he… Did he… Did I just made a fool of myself in front of him AGAIN?!?' _Sakura thought unbelievably as she was left speechless. She stood up angrily. She glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to her and slightly stepped back as he received her glare.

Sakura instantly turned away from him and started to walk away or _stomp_ away.

Sasuke was startled. "…Oi! Where are you going?" he called out as he unknowingly followed her.

"Back!" Sakura answered angrily.

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you mad about at?"

"You!" She yelled.

"Hn. So why did you came here for?" he said arrogantly.

"Because I thought you were leaving!!" she retorted.

"So you came just because I was leaving?!" he asked unbelievably.

"YEAH… wha-Hey!!" She paused as she felt him clutch her elbow and turned her around, hands holding her shoulders.

"What?!" She asked as she tried to look at somewhere else but him.

There was silence before Sasuke spoke. "…So why were you crying?"

Sakura's eye's widened as she unintentionally faced him as she heard him. "I was… I just…" she couldn't think of an excuse now. It was true she_ was_ crying for him. "Cause…I thought… I thought… I couldn't say goodbye to you for the second time…" she bit her lip as she looked down.

Sasuke stared at her, his hands slowly letting go of her. "I'm…sorry." He looked away.

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes softened. She sighed. "You should be!!" she yelled as she started walking again.

Sasuke instantly looked up. "Hey?! I also _thought_ I was leaving! What are you still mad at?!" Sasuke reasoned out as he followed her again.

"I don't know!!!" Sakura answered as she stomped.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. He stopped as he saw Sakura paused. "What?" he asked.

Sakura ignored him and just crouched down and took off her heels. She just remembered her feet already hurt.

Sasuke smirked. "What's up?"

Sakura glared at him, a _deadly_ one and turned away.

He sighed as he perked up in front of her. "Hop on." he stated.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm giving you a free ride." He stated nonchalantly.

"What?! No way! Look at what we're wearing!!" Sakura slightly stepped away as she pointed at her dress.

"Hn. Let's see, if you don't come up in three seconds, it's your choice. You can walk _bare-footed_ all the way back. _One."_

"Sasuke! Stop kidding!!!"

"Hn, no joke." He shrugged. "_Two." _Sakura looked at him wearily and sighed.

"Wow, you're heavy." Sasuke muttered as Sakura instantly jumped at him.

"Will you not _talk_ and just _walk_." Sakura stated deadly as she timidly held unto him.

"If you say so." Sasuke shrugged as he started walking. Sakura smiled as she closed her eyes and leaned her head on his back. "…your higness." He scoffed.

-

-

"Sasuke…?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

Sasuke paused. "Hn?" he then resumed walking.

Sakura stayed silent for a while. "… for coming that day." She bit her lip and opened her eyes.

"Hn." He nodded. "…Naruto told you?" he asked.

Sakura nodded even if he couldn't see her. "…so I immediately went here cause I thought you wouldn't say goodbye to me again." She stated and sighed heavily.

"Hn. What if I really left? Would you have pound me or something?" he mocked her.

"Hm. I'll wait for you." Sakura answered honestly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Hn. Wait?"

Sakura nodded then smiled. "Then I _would_ pound you!" she laughed.

Sasuke chuckled. "Hn. Then maybe I shouldn't leave…"

"Yeah you shouldn't! And Sasuke…" she yawned.

"…"

"I…_I love you too…" _

Sasuke stopped walking as he heard her. He slightly turned to her and saw that she already drifted off to sleep. "What the-" He paused as he saw a smile on her peaceful face.

Sasuke smirked and just shrugged and continued walking. "Hn. Silly girl."

-

-

_Weeks passed by for our oh-so cute and favorite couple..._

-

-

"_Sasuke where are you?!" Sakura tapped her feet, hands on her waist as she looked around._

"_There you are!" she exclaimed as she saw him coming at last. "I was waiting for ages!!" she crossed her arms._

"_Hn. But you would still wait for me right? No matter how long?" Sasuke asked innocently as he slightly looked down._

_Sakura suddenly laughed lightly at what he said. Sasuke glared._

_Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Definitely." She stated. " Hey are those for me?" she pointed at the flowers in his hand._

_Sasuke slightly turned away as he gave her the flowers and nodded._

"_Aw… what a sweet boyfriend!!" Sakura giggled at Sasuke's expression._

"_Ehem." The two looked at the clearing of throat. "GUYS, there's another person HERE! In case you didn't notice!!!" Naruto exclaimed, hands on his waist._

_Sakura scratched her head while Sasuke just shoved his hand in his pocket._

_Naruto frowned. "Really now! I'm already hungry and if you don't go yet I'm not giving you coupons!!" he turned and started walking._

_Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. Sasuke just shrugged while Sakura laughed and dragged Sasuke. "Wait up, Naruto! Give us coupons! C'mon, don't be like that!!!" she called out as she dragged Sasuke by the hand and followed Naruto before he gives their coupons to others. "Hey! We're friends right?!"_

"_NARUTO?!"_

_-_

_-_

* * *

An: yey. I finished it!! Hihi… how was it?? Was it okay or not?? Sorry for some mistakes…hihi… reviews please!!! I was thinking of a sequel for this or something… but have no idea! Haha but who knows!! I might have one someday!!! Anyway tell me what you thought of it!! Thanks a lot for those who reviewed XD!! 


End file.
